


Samantha

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Samantha Winchester that drew Jessica in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha

From the minute she met Samantha Winchester, Jessica was intrigued. There was something about the other girl that drew her in. It wasn't that Jessica was into girls, she'd never even looked at another one like that, not until Samantha that is. When they became roommates Jessica found it hard to keep things platonic. Samantha was pretty private about her life, in fact no one was sure just who or what Samantha's type was as she never dated.

Jessica wanted Samantha, there was no denying that, and she planned to try and seduce the other girl, praying that it wouldn't backfire.

Unfortunately things didn't go as she had planned, as near the end of finals Jessica came home early and got the shock of her life.

Samantha's bedroom door was open, and Jessica could hear moans coming from inside. She knew she shouldn't go look, that whoever was in there with Samantha was none of her business, but curiosity won out over common sense.

There on the bed was Samantha, and seeing her naked changed everything in Jessica's mind, made her angry, at Samantha, at herself for thinking that she was falling for another woman, because Samantha Winchester was obviously not female. 

She didn't know who the man in bed with Samantha was, but she could see the undeniable look of love and devotion on Samantha’s face as he slowly rocked into her roommate again and again. Jessica could hear them talking, could hear the moans, the little breathy sounds her very male roommate made as he was fucked.

“Damn, Baby Boy. Missed you, missed this. Missed feeling you on my cock, missed feeling you under me, but fuck, most importantly, missed having you in my arms, where you belong.”

“Dean, oh fuck, I know, missed you too. Fuck me, come on, Big Brother, fuck me hard, fast. We don't have much time, my roommate...” Samantha trailed off on a moan as Dean wrapped his hand around his cock.

“She's standing outside the door, watching us, listening to us, Sammy. Watching me fuck your sweet little hole, watching me give my Baby Boy just what he needs.”

Jessica saw the blush that came across Samantha's face at those words, but at the same time he never looked at her, he kept his gaze on Dean's face.

She backed away from the door and sat in the kitchen, confused, aroused, upset.

Soon she was joined by her roommate and his lover, or was it his brother? She wasn't quite sure.

“I'm sorry you found out like this. I... I didn't mean for my secret to come out like this, Jessica,” Sam said softly, looking at his hands. “I just... this is who I am.”

Dean cleared his throat, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders, giving Jessica a small little smile, “You'll keep his secret, won't you? You'll let Sam be Samantha, you'll let her have this life.”

Jessica nodded sadly, “Are you...” she couldn't bring herself to ask the question going through her mind.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I am. His older brother actually. Or as some of your friends know me, her husband. I know you don't understand, I know what Sammy and I have is unusual, but it makes us happy, makes Sammy happy. I trust you'll respect that.”

Jessica nodded, still a bit in shock at what she had learned. She smiled a bit sadly as they left her alone, because she could see the unmistakeable pure, true love for each other on their faces, and if they had to live the way they were, if they had to go to these lengths to be together, who was she to interfere. 

It still broke her heart a bit, knowing she would never have her Samantha, but in the end it was for the best, in the end her heartbreak saved her life.


End file.
